


Unbroken Promise

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Series: Hawk and Halla, the Orion and Ella Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because I wanted to write fluff of these two, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trust me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken Promise

The sun had just begun to set when Ella walked into the home she shared with the man she loved. 

She stripped off the coat she wore within the cold winter of the Kirkwall winter, a smile slowly grazing her face as she hung the coat upon the rack next to her. It was still a strange thing to be living in the Amell estate of Kirkwall, but she supposed she was getting use to it. Bohdan and Sandal were strange fellows, but nice overall. Plus, they were always quick to help. 

Though it seems as they had off for the evening. 

Zeus remained quiet, no barks of approval came from the mabari as his mistress stepped into the home. A strange thing for the pup who always made himself known, but perhaps Orion had taken the dog for a walk. He sorely needed it in this city, after all.

She walked into the main room of their home finding the entire thing lit in candles. It was illuminescent, a picture straight out of some romance novel Ella shamefully read, and standing upon the stairway stood the one man she wished to see. 

Perhaps Orion wasn’t taking the pup out for a walk after all…

“Surprised?” A voice sounded from above the stairways, “We do deserve the night. I’ve poured the wine. Come on, Ella. I promise not to bite if you don’t want it.”

“You sound very confident.” Ella grinned placing the scarf upon her the desk near her, she did not care about the stack of papers labeled, “Inquisitor” or “Champion” only the man standing before her.

“My Darling, my confidence is one of the most charming things about me.” Orion replied as he stepped down the stairs, “Now, let’s get you out of those clothes.”

“Dirthara-ma.” Ella replied with a tease as she stripped the shirt from her chest. In the luminescence of the fire she seemed to gleam with a bronze glow upon her skin. She rarely wore garments under her shirt, a fact that her husband adored. Instead, as she stripped off her shirt, Orion Hawke was treated to the hardening of the soft cinnamon nipples upon her chest. 

Even with the roaring fire, the elf shivered a bit standing within that great room feeling the chill upon her bare spine. 

Though it wasn’t for long.

Orion descended the stairs, taking the elf into his large arms, warming her skin with his. Even with the loose shirt upon his skin, the man was ungodly in his warmth. Ella paused, a small smile crossing her hardened lips. She always wondered after this warmth. How had the man kept himself so… alluring in this chill?

His body seemed warmer than the fire upon their fireplace. His chest more enticing than a drought of water within a hot desert. She laid her head upon his chest, listening to the soft heartbeat underneath. 

Thought she tried her hardest to hide her smile, it still appeared upon her lips as she nestled herself within the blonde hairs of the man’s chest. She lifted the stub of her hand, running the thing through the hairs upon the Champion’s chest. 

“Is it strange?” she asked, her voice softer than usual. 

The man remained quiet for a moment taking her free hand in his, “Is what strange?”

“This?” Ella spoke, a shaking reluctance in her voice, “I...I don’t want this to be weird.”

“Ella, Darling, you could never be weird to me. Not even when your ass blushes.” Orion replied, prompting a blush to blossom upon the elven woman’s cheeks. He smoothed a hand through the braid of her hair, the braid he assisted her with that very morning. “Ella, it’s been two years, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” she sighed allowing the stub of her arm to smooth through the hairs once more. All bite in her voice left as she toyed with the buttons of his shirt with the hand freed from his, “Ar lath ma. You know that right? Don’t be an ass and reply with something like, ‘Oh I had no idea.’” 

“Let’s not get all mushy just yet.” Orion grinned in return. He tilted her chin up to him, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “There’s still the matter of the bedroom. Which I am still very interested in.”

“I didn’t forget.” she replied. Her voice lowered, a husky thing as her free hand began to wonder lower upon the man’s skin.

“Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orion is owned by http://arrowmaker247.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
